My obsession
by PinkBlueDiamond
Summary: Tsuna is a little boy walking home on Halloween from his friend's party when he get's kidnapped . Contain Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

There was a boy named Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada to be exact . He was a normal boy , 8 years old . He went to school every day and played with his friends . But one day that all stopped. Walking down the street Tsuna felt as he was being watched. Looking around he saw nobody just a dark street with the dim light. It was past 10 a clock and no people was out now. Really Tsuna didn't want to be out either when he had heard that a killer was on the loose. People said that he raped his victims before killing them on Halloween. Now as clueless as Tsuna was he didn't know what rape meant only killing. This day of all days was of course Halloween , what a surprise eh ?And Tsuna had just been on a party at Yamamoto's house with his friends and when the party had ended his mother never showed up to take him home so he decided to walk home by him self instead.

Now Tsuna could clearly hear foot steps behind him and he tried very hard not to panic. _Why is this always happening to me?_ He asked him self bitterly as he started to walk faster.

Only to have to person behind him walking faster too.

Did he have the courage to turn around and get a look at the stalker?

He slowly glanced back wards and got a glimpse of white hair.

Who had white hair? Oh right the stalker….

Tsuna shuddered and as he did that the man chuckled at the boys reaction. By now the boy was shaking and nearly running as the man was only a foot behind him. _He's going to kill me!_ Tsuna thought as he started to run away form the white haired man. Maybe he could get away. But sadly he had no such luck because the man behind him grabbed on to his brown long coat and 'shhed' him.

Oh god this was it!

Closing his eyes Tsuna let out a whimper and tears started to gather in his eyes.

The man behind him frowned at the reaction he got from the small boy and released the boy. Tsuna who opend his eyes again turned around to face the stranger. He gasped as he saw him and couldn't help but to think that he was really beautiful , White spiky hair and a pair of sharp violet eyes. Under one of his eyes there was a tattoo. Wondering what that was for he reached out without thinking and trailed his thumb over the mans mark. The man looked at the boy with wide eyes but said nothing. As Tsuna came to his sense he stopped what he was doing and backed away from the man fast.

"Heh Tsunayoshi you should ask before you touch others." The man said as he took a hold of the boy's hands. "Ehhh how do you know my name-e?" Tsuna asked him in a shaky voice as the man bent over and started to nuzzle his nose in his neck. "I know every thing about you my dear Tsunayoshi."

"What's your name? Stalker?"

He laughed , "Haha no its Byakuran ."

The man , Byakuran started to lick down the boy's neck and Tsuna whimpered at the action.

"You don't know how long I have been yearning and hungered for you my love." He whispered huskily.

Tsuna who still didn't know what the man was doing tried to get away.

"Now now don't fight it."

As Byakuran said that he picked the boy up into his arms and started to walk down the street.

Walking for about ten minutes he finally reached his goal , his apartment. Opening the door he reveled white marble floor and gray walls. Taking the boy into his bed room he turned on the light and sat the boy don on to the bed. "What are you doing? Are you going to kill me?" The boy screamed at Byakuran as he cried and tried to get out of the man's arms ,

"Shhh Im not going to kill you love , no im just going to keep you for ever." He smiled sweetly and dug at the boy's lips. Kissing them harshly and bruising them he bit down so the boy's blood started to flow into his hungry mouth.

"Ahhh no!" Tsuna cried out at the pain trying to push the older man away from him.

Byakuran kissed him again , now deeper to prevent any sound from the boy even if he enjoyed it. Yes he enjoyed every word that came out of the beautiful mouth. He couldn't wait to hear the cries from the boy when he was under him shaking in pleasure. But he had to wait , the boy was still scared and did not trusted him. Not that it mattered . All that mattered to Byakuran was to have his to be lover next to him for all eternity . "Mine." He said harshly as he started to make love bites down Tsuna's neck.

Ripping apart Tsuna's shirt he kissed the creamy skin who was now finally his. " Your so beautiful my obsession. And tonight im going to claim you." He said huskily as he took his own shirt off.

Now Tsuna was really scared. What was the man going to do to him? He said he was not going to kill him then what?! But the weirdest thing was that all those kisses and touches felt good.

"Uh ngh I wanna go home! Mommmmmmm!!!!." He screamd helpless as Byakuran undid his pants.

"Tsunayoshi! Your never going home! This is you new home." Byakuran snapped angrily at the boy's 'helps' and 'no's .

"Listen to me. No body is going to save you. You will be mine now and for ever! So just give in and love me back."

Love?

Yes Byakuran had secretly watched the boy over years and now he had his cute little obsession in his arms. How wonderful. Everything went exactly like he had planned.

As Byakuran took Tsuna's pants off he licked his lips at the sight. Tsuna who was laying at the big bed had no shirt on and his whole chest and neck was covered in purplish marks and looking further down he saw the boy's privet part coming to life. He stopped him self from drooling as he started to stroke the boy. "No please im scared stop!"

"It will get better. I'll make you feel good. Make you mine." He repeated over and over again as he stroked Tsuna to orgasm . And as the boy came on his hands he smirked . Tsuna was crying in both pleasure and pain and he had cum on his stomach and on Byakuran's hand. And before Byakuran could stop him self he licked his hands free from the sweet sticky cum.

"Mmm you taste so sweet my love."

To prove it he kissed Tsuna and let the boy taste him self with his tough against Byakuran's.

The older man growled at the feeling of Tsuna's shy tough brushing against his own,

Stopping for air he took his own pants off and flipped Tsuna over on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked scared that he could not see what the man was going to do but stopped asking as he felt a wet tough against his opening. Crying out at the weird feeling the only thing he saw was black and white . Coming fore the second time that night Byakuran smiled winningly at his own work he kissed Tsuna's cheeks as he slowly pressed into the warm heat he could only dream about.

Nearly crying in joy at his dream coming true Byakuran started to move in and out of the boy.

"Nhhh it hurts! It hurts! STOP IT!" Tsuna screamed at the horrible feeling of being full and stuffed .

Byakuran laughed at the cute scream and only started to move faster.

After a few trusts the pain started to go over to pleasure and Tsuna couldn't help but to moan .

"Ahh nghh ."

"Yes Tsunayoshi. It feels good doesn't it ?"

Shaking Tsuna could only nod but as he did that he could only think that it was very horrible at the same time. Kissing his loved Tsuna Byakuran hit a spot in Tsuna making the boy scream and coming loudly . Seconds later he came as well.

Exhausted Tsuna was cuddled in the elders arms and he slowly gave up closing his brown eyes.

Before turning the lights off Byakuran happily sang out, "Happy Halloween my obsession."

Three days after the disappearance of Tsuna the police on the tv said that they had found the boy's body in a small lake raped and killed.

* * *

**UPDATE! 11/21**

I hade to change Byakurans age to 22 because of later chapters. Sorry age 25! XD

**A/N: **Eh .... Wow , I was planning on doing a halloween fiction but I don't know how this came I mind! XD Oh and Byakuran is 22 in this fiction.

So did Byakuran kill Tsuna? Well use your fantasy. ^^ Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you all have a happy Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 days before.**

**Day 1**

Tsuna was lying in the bed twisted in the black silk sheets when he heard noises.

It was the sound of metal hitting wood. At first he thought it was just something else but when he heard chopping he knew something was wrong. Slowly quietly sitting up he made his way from the big bed and nearly stumbled as clumsy as he was. Now because he was so innocent he didn't know that he was not suppose to go out of the room. Peeking into the kitchen from the bedroom door he only saw the man Byakuran chopping something with his back against Tsuna. Bam. Bam . Bam. The knife cut at the wood and Tsuna shivered at the sound.

"Why are you up love?" came a sugar sweet voice from the man with his back turned. Tsuna gasped and yelped as Byakuran turned around to face him. "I-I was just -" Tsuna shuttered but got interrupted by the older man , "Shh." Byakuran whispered as he turned around from Tsuna again getting a hold of the very sharp knife. "Come." He ordered . Tsuna could only obey and walk tiny steps forwards to him.

Stopping when he was next to him he slowly looked over at what Byakuran was chopping. Bam. Bam. Bam. It was a duck. Tsuna let out a shaky breath as he nearly thanked god that it was not something else. "Ne Byakuran-san what are you cooking?" He asked sweetly at the older of them. "Duck." And with that said he cut of the ducks neck. Slowly the blood started to flow out of the duck and cover the white feathers with blood. It was disgusting and Tsuna felt like he was to vomit. "See how the blood flows , Is it not just beautiful?" Byakuran said insanely grinning at the boy. "W-What?" He whispered out as he backed away from Byakuran.

Byakuran leered at the boy and took a hold of his shoulder licking his ear in the progress. "Mm such yummy smell. Makes me wanna ravish you all over again."

Tsuna looked at him with big tearing eyes not understanding what the man meant by that. But at the look on Byakuran face it was not a good thing he wanted. The tongue licking on his ear licked down his neck and started to nipp at it. Nipping harder it got true the soft skin and he started to suck at the copperish blood. It tasted so good. Nearly forgetting that it was his obsession Byakuran stopped and looked down at the crying shaking body in his arms. "Aww Baby don't be like that , I have only just started." He whispered huskily in his ear and then dove at the boy taking him in his arms and dropping him at the kitchen table. Looking hungry at his cute little prey he couldn't help but to get a strange feeling in his heart. Then there was also the problem in his pants. Big problem. Looking down at him self he felt Tsuna staring at him so he looked up at the boy. Tsuna who was looking at his pants was red in the face and was having trouble breathing . "You like what you see?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked confused as he tried to make out what was with the man in front of him. "Why did you take me here? I don't want to be here! BRING ME HOME!!" He yelled but stopped right away when he felt a hand connect with his cheek. Ah the burning feeling. It felt like all of his blood flowed to his cheek were he got hit.

"W-Why?" He choked out as tears spilled out of his beautiful brown orbs.

Byakuran tried to not feel guilty but it was hard looking at his beloved one crying and begging for mercy. But on the other side it was his own fault , he should know better than scream or question his lover. Byakuran did not really mind to have Tsuna home at his parents house it was just that he was so damn jealous. His fingers tried to find the knife on the counter when he thought about Tsuna's mother kissing him or his father hugging him. It made him wanna kill someone. To just stick that knife into living flesh and then just take it out then back in again. Or better he could use his own hands strangling them , just digging his nails into their necks. Oh what a feeling. But not now he reminded him self. No now he would be one with his Tsunayoshi. Yes together as one. Flicking his violet eyes back onto the boy on the table he smirked. Fast stripping his white shirt off he pulled Tsuna against him. Kissing harshly and bruising his soft pouty lips then pushing his tongue in to play with the boy. It was like it would never end and Byakuran took his time tasting the boy , he had a very sweet taste, nearly like roses with a twist of vanilla.

Only stopping for air Byakuran broke away and started to lick down the boy's pale chest. Taking his hands up to play with the boy's nipple Tsuna gave away a loud moan. "Ahhh." Byakuran shuddered at the sweet sound and nearly came. Nearly. "Ohhh you don't know what you do to me Tsunayoshi." Biting down on a nipple his hands wandered down to his abandon and started to play with the sipper on his pants. Closing his eyes Tsuna tried to hold down the very laud moan that wanted to slip from his lips. Looking at the boy Byakuran's eyes lit up and he forcefully took his own pants off. Taking a hand full of the boy's brown hair he harshly pressed him against him.

"Suck." Whimpering Tsuna tried to get away but only came in contact with Byakuran's member. "Nnn now be a good boy and suck." He said with a colder tone now. A very scared Tsuna stuck his tongue out and slowly licked at the member. It had a salty taste but a little under taste of … was that marshmallow? Purring in enjoyment he gladly took more of him. Deeper and deeper and Byakuran could feel his member hit the back of his throat. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered. Taking a hold of the boy's head he took his member out and turned the boy around so that he as now on his chest legs hanging at the end of the table. Taking down the pants he licked his lips at the sight of his lovers tight opening.

Bending over he gave it a test lick then started to lick more forcefully. Moaning and trashing Tsuna cried out at the wonderful feeling. Stopping Byakuran took a hold of Tsuna's hips and slowly drove in. He couldn't explain the wonderful feeling of the boy's tight warm inside. "Please it hurts." The boy whispered as he tried to get away.

"It gets better." In. Out. In . Out. In . Out. Then "Ahhhh nngh." Grinning as he tried to hit that spot over and over again he and Tsuna was both over the edge.

"Oh love , your so warm."

"Mmm." Crying out as he came Tsuna spilled his seed on the kitchen table and Byakuran came right after . Dripping his own cum inside his sweet lover.

"I'll never let you go my sweet Tsunayoshi. Never."

"Byakuran?"

"Hmm my love?"

"Have we ever met before?"

* * *

**A/N: **Becuase I got a lot of requests if I could write more I decided I wanted to do it for you all. Its not going to be like a story with 21 chapters no more like 4 or 5 not more. So I had this ide that I would post one chapter for one day , that will be 2 more then for the 3 days before they say that Tsuna is dead. And I am also going to write if Tsuna get's killed or not. Funny thing is this was just going to be a halloween fanfiction but I guess not . . Before I leave you all to dream about a obsessed Byakuran I just wanna thank you all for the mails and comments , favorites Thank you! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuran looked up at the petit little boy in his arms. Blink. Blink.

"What?"

"I asked Byakuran-san do I know you?"

"You really wanna know my sweet Tsunayoshi?" A playful smirk played on Byakuran's graceful lips as his own thumb brushed over Tsuna's lips.

"Hai."

Byakuran looked at the duck on the cupboard then back at Tsuna. "I'll tell you if you help me cook." Then he took a hold of Tsuna and gently put his own shirt over him . Getting a questioned look from his lover he only smiled and said , "Don't want you to get dirty." Turning around from his lover he took a hold of the very sharp knife and started to chop the bloody duck. When he was done he took a hold of Tsuna's waist and sat him gently on the cupboard and then started to ravish him ones more only now his lips was light and loving.

"Ah Tsunayoshi you have know idea …" The rest Tsuna couldn't hear so he just ignored it and gently petted Byakuran's spiky white hair.

"Io sono tuo fratello." Was all heard as Byakuran ones again mumbled something not so understandable in his small ear. "Ne Byakuran-san what did you just say?"

And like an alarm Byakuran turned his head and started to cook again , taking a hold of a tomato then chopping it down into the now warm duck. Then walking over to the stall were he staffed all his wines. Taking our a bottle of red wine then opening it and filling two glasses. "Here." He passed a glass of wine to Tsuna who only looked at him then started to drink the wine. An hour later and Tsuna was sitting in Byakuran's lap playing with his hair and he would once a minute look up at the older man's wonderful eyes and kiss him , not knowing what he was doing because of the alcohol.

Byakuran grinned happily as his plan was going exactly the way he wanted so he sat his own glass at the table and gently kissed Tsuna's cheek.

"I am you brother."

Tsuna who had so much alcohol in his blood only smiled wider and gently placed his hands on either sided of Byakurans mouth , "Ah." He moaned out then jumped out of his lap and down to the floor. "Im such a bad boy." Then he walked out of the kitchen and out to the bed room leaving stunned Byakuran with large eyes.

Snapping out of his trans Byakuran placed his smirk back at his face and slowly walked after his little brother. Opening the bedroom door only to reveal Tsuna laying on the bed with half closed eyes. Getting an idea he walked to his closet and gently took out a pair of ties and dildo. "Ah yes you have been such a bad boy." He whispered huskily and then took a hold of Tsuna's arms and tied them together.

The boy who now was staring with Byakuran with wide eyes tried to get out of the trap but sadly it didn't work. "Tsk Tsk , you have been a bad boy so I have to punish you." Licking his cheek in a cat likely way Byakuran took his pants off then got a hold of his own shirt also getting it off with one hand as the other worked with Tsuna's cloth. Tsuna who was helpless could only lay on his back as he felt his brother lick down his pretty body and moan out in pleasure. "Haaa ah." Stopping when he came in contact with Tsuna's leaking member but then took it into his mouth. Deeper and Deeper. Faster and Faster. Then "Ahh something is coming ou-"

Smirking at his cute little reaction Byakuran licked his lips free from the cum then kissed his brother passionate.

"I love you. You see I always have , but I hate her! She took you away from me! Locking me into prison and a psycho clinic. But now your all mine. Yes all mine , my sweet brother." Kissing him again then taking a hold of the big dildo then pressing against Tsuna's tight hole. "Mmm."

Tsuna who was looking at his brother could swear that Byakuran's eyes were red only a second but now they were violet. Guess he was just imagining things.

Byakuran who was going mad at the slow peace of the hole thing pressed the dildo all in without a warning and Tsuna let out an ear piercing scream. Laughing madly Byakuran took the dildo out only to see it red , blood. "See you got it dirty love." He purred. "Now clean it." Tsuna looked ready to die and he was already crying so much that his eyes were blood shot.

"I SAID CLEAN IT!" Byakuran yelled at the scared little boy. Tsuna cried even more as he obeyed him and licked it clean as the older petted his brown hair.

"Good boy. Good boy." When the dildo was clean Byakuran took a hold of the boys hips and gently pressed him self in , inch by inch.

"Oh god." Tsuna cried but in pain and horror as the torture started again.

"Sweetie god wont help you."

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Day 2**

Byakuran and Tsuna was laying on the bed tangled in the black silk sheets and Tsuna was laying on his chest with his arms around him. Blinking one of his violet eyes open Byakuran silently look down at his little brother. Shit he really hurt him last night didn't he? Damn Blood lust! Smiling sweetly Byakuran gently took Tsuna off his chest and laid him on the bed then getting up. Looking into the mirror he brushed his hair then took on a white shirt with 'PSYCO' printed on it and a pair of tight black baggy jeans. "I really am sexy aren't I?" He chuckled then walked into the kitchen.

Walking over to the refrigerator he took out a piece of marshmallow cake.

Back in the bedroom Tsuna was slowly waking up and he yawned loudly stretching his arms and legs. He did a all over search and saw over more than 10 bruises and he had a problem getting out of bed. Finally getting out of the bed he walked in to the kitchen and silently sat down next to Byakuran. Byakuran looked up at the boy but then back at the cake he was eating without saying anything. Blushing Tsuna looked up at his brother again and waited for him to meet his glaze.

"Yes?" Byakuran asked without looking up as he put a piece of cake in his mouth. Blushing even more Tsuna looked down at his lap, "I-I am your brother?" He shuttered.

"Yeah. As I said yesterday when I was 17 and you 3 years old our mother found out about my obsession for you and she sent me to a psycho clinic but sadly it only made me even worse so when I was 18 she sent me to prison. But then I got out and the first thing I had to do was getting you. Something more you want to know?"

Shocked about the fact Tsuna tried to not to blame it on his mother for not telling him about his own brother. "Why don't you look like me?"

Byakuran smiled sadly and looked up at Tsuna with pain in his eyes , "We don't have the same dad only mom. My dad died in a car accident when I was 10."

"Ah im sorry."

"Don't be. Its been a long time. Over 10 years."

Tsuna didn't say anything but he stood up and gently placed his lips onto Byakuran'.

"Don't be sad I am here."

"Yes. Im not sad anymore just happy. I love you."

Tsuna who didn't understand what the love Byakuran meant was said , "I love you to Byakuran-nii" in return.

Then the rest of the day was nothing horrible or scary just normal in Byakuran's own way. At night Byakuran would let Tsuna sleep and if he got hard he would just take care of it him self without waking Tsuna up.

Sitting down onto the bed next to a sleeping Tsuna Byakuran took out a paper and a pen writing neatly with a perfect writing ;

You are my **strength**

You are my** pain**

You are my **weakness**

You are my** love**

You are my **blood**

You are **everything im not**

You are what makes me **go on living**

You are what makes me **go crazy**

You are my **brother**.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahahahaha eh.... yeah im so sorry about Byakuran hurting Tsuna but what can I say , it wrote it self. Anyways it really pains me to hurt sweet little Tsuna but a girl gotta do what she's gotta do right? I also want to point out that Byakuran is 22 years old and Tsuna is 8 so he is a pedofile and a very perverted on top of that. Also about them as brothers , I think I made them brothers because it makes the hole thing more serious and horreble maybe even sad so yeah...All I can say is that it is a very deep story.

PSYCHO CLINC . Yes because Byakuran truly is mad so I wanted to make him even crazier with Incest and prison and all! XD LOL

Thank you for reading and thank you all for your wonderful reviwes and favorites! Keep them comming ^.^

Ps. Fast update right?! Yeah its all because of you!

Chapter songs: Strenght by Abingdon Boys school , Heart Breaker by G-Dragon , Crazy Dog by Big Bang


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3

After waking up both little sweet Tsuna and our scary psycho maniac Byakuran sat down next to the kitchen table , no talking just pure sweet silence.

The older of the two were currently drinking a cup of warm chocolate and Tsuna was lapping strawberry milk in his smaller cup.

Splash . Splash . Splash.

"Please would my sweet Tsunayoshi be just a little quiet?" Byakuran asked without looking up at his lover. "Hmm?" Tsuna answered in a mouth full of sugar sweet milk.

"…."

And the silence continued over the hole breakfast or what you could call it.

When they were done with the 'breakfast' they decided to just stay home and look at a movie. As he let his little lover pick the movie he gently sat down on to the white sofa and took Tsuna up into his lap. Tsuna who was surprised looked up at the man with glace big eyes before licking his lips in a very seductive way. No, Byakuran's mind told him. No sex today, he would let the boy rest. Yes rest. Looking around the room uncomfortably he stopped as he saw the movie Tsuna had picked out for them.

"Why on earth would you want to see High School Musical?!"

"Is it not good?"

"No its just that….."

"What?"

"Aw just forget it and lets watch it."

Already 20 minutes in the movie and Byakuran was ready to shoot him self. Only the problem was that if he would , he would have to shoot Tsuna too.

"Please my sweet little Tsunayoshi , can we watch something else?"

"Why? I like this movie. Zac Efron is cool."

And then he snapped. Just hearing those little words slip out of his cute brothers lips and he snapped.

"WHAT?!"

"Wha- Don't yell Byakuran-san please?" Tsuna asked scared at his big brothers sudden outburst.

"Say it again." Byakuran said dangerous low , nearly like a lion when it was about to kill its prey.

"Say what?"

"Say that you just said again."

"Zac Efron is-" But he was cut of by a vase falling on to the floor.

"Don't you dare say it. Now be a good boy and get into the bedroom."

No not again. Tsuna knew what was coming when he got into the bedroom it would that horrible feeling of being stuffed to the limit and crying out in both pleasure and pain. But when he saw the crazy look in the elders eyes he ran into the bedroom.

"Haaa oh shit I got to calm down before I hurt him again." He muttered quietly to him self as he took a hold of his head. He had a big headache coming . But before he could take care of it and his cute angel he had to take care of **it. **Because of him kidnapping Tsuna there was a lot of people looking for him and he could not risk that any one would get their hands on his brother , so he had a plan. First he would kill someone , a child that looked like Tsuna to be exact . Then he had to dump it in a lake and everybody would think that he was dead. And that would mean that no body knew that Tsuna was still alive and come look for him. Great right? Yeah it truly was.

Going into the bedroom he gently walked over to a quivering Tsuna.

"Shh its okay , I love you. But I have to go out for just a couple of hours so can you be good on your own? If not then I would have to punish you when I get back."

Quivering even more Tsuna answered a fast 'Yes' then gently and shyly kissed Byakuran on the cheek. Byakuran **nearly **blushed at the cuteness but he was after all Byakuran so he didn't. Nodding in return he started to walk out of the room and then took his shoes and jacket on before going into the kitchen. Opening the first drawer he took out a knife that clearly was not for cooking before putting it in his jack pocket.

"Well then im leaving bye." And he was gone.

Byakuran who was walking down the crowded street would call this a lovely day. He just loved days like this , when he got to kill people. To see their blood spill. To stick his sharp lovely knife into their body's. Oh yes it kind of turned him on. He really was a sick man was he not? Laughing quietly to him self he looked around for somebody that looked as his Tsunayoshi. Not him. No. Ah…No. Her? No. AH!

Seeing a little petit brown boy who looked nearly exact like Tsuna - But of coarse not in Byakuran's eyes. Only Tsunayoshi was perfect.- Yes he would kill that boy.

Looking around he saw no parent with the boy so he just took a hold of his arm and started to walk away with him. "!!!" The boy was about to scream when Byakuran just turned around the corner of a dirty building. Placing his knife against the boy's neck he hissed, "Scream and I'll cut your neck of."

Tears started to fall down the boy's cheek as he looked at the crazy man in front of him. "Good. Sadly im going to kill you anyway." And with that Byakuran stabbed the knife into the neck. Cut . Cut. Cut. Cut. Byakuran didn't know how many times he stabbed the boy but it had to be over 15 stabs. Stopping his stabbing he looked at the bloody boy and smiled sickly. "Ah your like a beautiful painting." Then he gently stabbed him in his heart. God he was a bloody mess. Fast he took the boy and walked into the near park and dropped of the corp. Taking his cell phone out he called one of his friends from prison ; Ghost for help just to make it even sicker. "I have a surprise for you." And that was all the convincing Ghost needed before he came and helped his buddy. Arriving he stood beside his friend and looked at the dead body. "Again man?"

Byakuran just grumble and mouthed 'Yes'. "Aw well guess I can do it. He is cute so I guess its okay." Byakuran laughed , "Your sick man. Well have fun."

"Oh I will."

"See you in hell. Or what ever" He sang back as he walked home to his little brother.

That night the police on the tv said that they had found the boy's body in a small lake , raped and killed. The boy who they thought was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: **The end. See I didn't kill our sweet Tsuna! I just made him get raped and kidnapped by a crazy Byakuran .... Aw to bad its over , I had a really great time working on it and I must say it was one of my favorite story's. I want to thank all of you who reviewed or reviews , all the favorites and alerts. Thank you!

Also I must say I love a sick crazy Byakuran and Ghost is just so sick... If you know what I mean... But we all love that don't we? ;)

The story is weird and it is was meant to be that way , The ending I hope was a little clearer about that it was not Tsuna who died and everything.

**Disclaimer: **KHR Akira Amano

Ps. In the future I may do just one sequel. Not now , in the future.


End file.
